One Day
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: “Why don’t you hold on to it? You might need to call me again…” Perhaps it was time to face the past… Caspian/Susan, One-shot


**Important note: **English is my second language (I'm Portuguese), so forgive any mistakes you may find. I had the idea for this story after watching the movie Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and after hearing the song _The Call_, from Regina Spektor. I did not read any of the books, so this is entirely based in the movie and in how I thought Caspian would feel. My great friend **Maresia Eterna** also wrote an amazing one-shot about Susan and Caspian, which also inspired me to write this (you should check her story out!) This one-shot is entirely dedicated to her, and hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I did.

»«»«»«

**One Day **

**Summary: **_"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again…" _Perhaps it was time to face the past…

»«»«»«

A pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of brown orbs that where framed by untamed dark hair. A young man sat up and gazed through the window that was beside his bed.

Caspian sighed, resting his head against the headboard. Another day was just about to begin, but he did not feel remotely ready. Ready to smile, counsel and rule, to pretend his spirit was not disquieted.

He knew that was his duty, as a King, so he conceded himself a few more minutes to gather his thoughts. He had travelled into the realm of dreams again, and he had seen the face which was the dearest to him.

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope…_

It was hard to believe only a month had passed since the Pevensie's departure. A month since he had last seen her… The days seemed to stretch indefinitely, making it even harder for him to let go.

How could he erase from his mind the best thing that had ever happened to him? _"_Susan…" That single word escaped Caspian's dry lips, in a hushed tone. The image of a beautiful young woman danced before the King's eyes, so vivid that he almost reached out for it. But of course it was an illusion; it always was.

Groaning, Caspian pushed aside the covers and got up. The sun was still rising on the horizon, and he pressed his tanned forehead against the cold glass. His kingdom was immersed in shades of green and blue as far as the eye could see, and a jolt of satisfaction warmed Caspian's heart. Only one thing was missing…

A gentle knock at the door made the young man snap out of these thoughts and turn around to face the newcomer. "Good morning, Professor."

"My King, I did not expect you to be awake at such early hour. In fact, I came to remind you of your morning practice."

Caspian smiled. "I had a dream and could not go back to sleep." He turned to the window again, unable to face those keen eyes which always seemed to see right through him.

"Ah, I see…" Professor Cornelius walked until he was side by side with the younger man, and he too observed the works of the servants in the courtyard bellow. From that window, they could also see the tree from where the Pevensies had departed. "Caspian…"

"Thirty days, Professor, and it feels like an eternity." His voice was almost controlled, but a small quiver of emotion betrayed him. "One month with her, and one month trying to forget her. How can so much change in such short time?"

"Some things I can teach you, my boy, but others are a complete mystery to me", Professor Cornelius replied softly. "Time heals everything, or so I like to believe. But you will most likely find yourself reminiscing of Susan when you least expect it."

"But I don't want to!" Caspian said, slamming a hand against the window. "I have a kingdom that needs to be ruled. I need to concentrate! I cannot spend the rest of my days holding on to… to a hope or a memory!"

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, till they're before your eyes!_

"I didn't say you should hold on to those memories, Caspian…"

The young King stared at the older man, a questioning brow raised.

"Treasure those memories, yes, but don't let them take over your soul. As someone very wise once said: enjoy the moment for what it is, and not for what it could have been."

"I don't understand…"

Professor smiled fondly. "Oh, but you will someday." And with an affectionate pat on Caspian's back, he left the room.

The young man stared at his reflection on the window and whispered: "I wish that day could come soon…"

»«»«»«

Caspian closed the door behind him and welcomed the blissful silence of his room. He treasured these few precious moments, when the day was coming to an end, when the light started to fade away to give place to a starry sky.

It was hard being a King, but he was content nonetheless; the kingdom was prospering under his rule. Sighing, Caspian unfastened his green cloak and threw it over his bed absent-mindedly. He washed his face with the cool water someone had left for him in a stone basin, and the feeling of cold water against his skin made the young man feel relaxed and refreshed.

As Caspian rose from the basin to dry his face with a white cloth, he caught a glimpse of a carved wood box reflected on the mirror. Turning around slowly, almost unsurely, the young man felt his breath get stuck on his throat. The sight of that box lying there, on his bed, baffled him utterly. He did not recall touching that box recently… In fact, he had not touched it since –

"_Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again…"_

These words echoed so loudly on his mind that it was hard to believe they had been spoken three months before. Caspian had to glance around to make sure he was alone, before focusing again on the carved box. He had not touched it since the day Susan Pevensie, _Queen _Susan, had returned to her homeland. His heart sank as he remembered said day…

_His eyes did not leave her delicate figure as she headed towards the tree – the portal between the two worlds. A few decided steps and she was gone. Not even one last glance over her shoulder, not even a word of goodbye. _

_His lips still burned with the touch of her soft kiss, and his arms fell limply along his body, no longer wrapped in that warm hug. And the horn … Caspian tightened his grip on it, the only thing left that could bring her back. _

_But that could not happen, could it? Azlan had been quite clear about that: Susan and Peter were never to return to Narnia. And that thought almost drove him mad, and the horn suddenly felt like a curse to the young man. _

Caspian opened his eyes in the present, and gasped in surprise when he found his hands resting over the box lid. Those memories were still too painful, almost unbearable, but somehow he felt compelled to open the box and see what was on the inside. Perhaps it was time to face the past…

Carefully, almost in slow-motion, Caspian raised the lid and observed the velvet interior of the box. A white horn rested against a blue background, motionless, but the young King knew the hidden powers of this extraordinary horn.

His right hand reached out for it but then stopped mid-air, as Caspian wrestled with his conscience. One inch further and the horn would be within his grasp… but he could not bring himself to do it. A little voice at the back of his mind was telling him not to do it, and he was finding it hard to ignore it.

All the moments shared with Susan ran through his mind, in a flash so bright that the young man felt slightly dizzy. He leaned forward, his hands resting against the mattress for support, his face now close to where the horn lay. "Susan…"

And then, that voice on the back of his mind became clear. It said: _"Treasure those_ _memories, yes, but don't let them take over your soul…" _

And Caspian finally understood. He was doing it all wrong… The memories of her were too painful because he refused to believe she would never come back… He evoked their moments together and smiled; he was finally able to appreciate the time they had been given.

True, his joy would have been immense if Susan had chosen to stay in Narnia, but he knew now things were never supposed to be that way. As sad as that thought was, it was also an eye-opener, and Caspian needed it badly.

The young man glanced one last time at the white horn and then closed the lid over it, finally caressing the box with the tips of his fingers, a faint smile playing on his lips. Maybe one day… just maybe… Narnia would need the Pevensies again. If that day should ever come, he would be ready. If it didn't… well, he still had the memory of these days. Memories that would bring him joy and not despair.

Caspian walked over to the window to gaze at the magnificent tree bellow. He would always long for Susan Pevensie – there was no denying it – but he would not allow her absence to darken his days forever. He could hope, yes, but not in an obsessive way.

"_One day… maybe…" _

»«»«»«

A pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing eyes as blue and mesmerizing as the sky. Susan Pevensie stared hard at the ceiling of her room, unable to move for what felt like an eternity.

Three words escaped her rosy lips in a whisper: _"One day… maybe…" _She did not recall dreaming, yet these words resonated clearly in her mind, spoken by – "Caspian…" That single word sent a shiver down Susan's spine.

Was he thinking of her? Was he contemplating the same dark sky she could see through her window? A half smile spread across the young woman's lips as she imagined Caspian having these same thoughts.

Susan sighed. The stars above seemed to quiver in anticipation as she slowly got up from her bed and headed for the window. Pressing her forehead against the cold glass, the young woman whispered: "I'll come back, when you call me…"

At that very moment, a star shone more brightly than her siblings. A star which was seen both by a pair of brown and blue eyes…

**The End!**


End file.
